Blueprint
Normal = |spawnCode = "(prefab name)_blueprint" |sanityRestored = 15 |droppedBy = ( ) ( ) }} |-| Rare = |spawnCode = "(prefab name)_blueprint" |sanityRestored = 15 |droppedBy = , , , , , , , , (50%), }} A Blueprint is an Item that lets the player learn a craftable recipe without having to prototype it first. When used, it restores 15 . Blueprints themselves do not actually create an item; they only allow the player to craft the item away from the station normally used to prototype it. Blueprints can be found in some Set Pieces and at the beginning of each world in Adventure Mode. The player can find more than one Blueprint that unlocks the same recipe, and all Blueprints will restore Sanity when used, even if the player has already researched the item. The Bundling Wrap recipe can only be obtained from a Blueprint dropped by a Bee or Killer Bee. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, Blueprints can also be obtained by destroying Tumbleweeds in Sandbox Mode. It is possible to find Blueprints for items in the Ancient Tab, but an Ancient Pseudoscience Station will still be needed to actually craft the item. Ancient Tab Blueprints do not restore any Sanity. The Old Bell recipe can only be obtained from a Blueprint dropped by a mined Glommer's Statue. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Blueprints can be obtained from X Marks the Spot treasure chests. In the Hamlet DLC, the Vortex Cloak and Living Artifact recipes can only be obtained from Blueprints which drop from the Ancient Herald and the Large Iron Hulk, respectively. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Blueprints for recipes that are already unlocked will no longer be able to be learned again. In A New Reign, Rare Blueprints were introduced for crafting recipes which cannot be learned any other way. Many of these Blueprints drop from Boss Monsters, providing incentive for players to fight them. Generally, the recipe from the Blueprint will use the unique drop from the boss. Other sources of rare Blueprints are the Stagehand (provides Blueprint for End Table), Crumpled Packages (provide Blueprints for Fashion Goggles, Desert Goggles and Potted Succulent), the Ancient Chest, and the Loot Stash (can provide any rare Blueprint). Below is table listing all rare Blueprint items. Unless stated otherwise, if it is a mob, it must be killed to obtain the Blueprint. Trivia * If the player uses the console to make all recipes available, all random Blueprints spawned will be called "MISSING NAME". * There are currently 24 items that can only be researched through Blueprints, which are the Bundling Wrap, the Old Bell in Reign of Giants, the Vortex Cloak and Living Artifact in Hamlet, and the End Table, Feathery Canvas, Red Funcap, Green Funcap, Blue Funcap, Glowcap, Mushlight, Napsack, Potted Succulent, Fashion Goggles, Desert Goggles, Scaled Furnace, the 6 Replica Relics, The Lazy Deserter and the Winged Sail, in Don't Starve Together. * There are different console commands for each prototypical item in the game. e.g., to spawn a Blueprint for a Spear, the following command should be used: c_spawn("spear_blueprint"). Gallery The End is Nigh.jpg|Blueprint as seen in the poster for the The End is Nigh update. Valentines 2018 1.png|Blueprint as seen on the 2018 Valentine Cards. Blueprint ingame.png|Blueprint found near a Set Piece in Adventure Mode. Toadstool Dead.PNG| A dead Toadstool with a rare Blueprint near it. fr:Schéma de montage Category:Adventure Mode Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Flammable Objects Category:Non-Renewable Category:Sanity Boost Category:Boss Dropped Items Category:Fuel